Wendigo
by Just Another Flying Observer
Summary: When an experiment done by DARPA went wrong, a group of CIA Wizard pilots from a universe where helicopter-based Strikers are a common thing found their way to the Strike Witches universe. See how their advanced stealth Rotary Strikers and decisive calls changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Greeting everyone! This is the first ever fanfiction I've made. So lately I've been doing a lot of reading on subjects like, helicopters, black projects, the CIA SAD/SOG's Air Branch, and also watching a lot of Airwolf and Blue Thunder over and over again. Then, well, the idea just hit me. **

**Striker Units are based on aircraft, like the Messerscharf Bf 109 models derived from the Messerschmit Bf 109 fighter. But what if, they are also based on helicopters?**

**I imagined that in this universe where Striker Units are also based on helicopters, there will be three main types of rotary wings vehicle, which are:**

**1.) Regular helicopters. Does not require magic to be operated.**

**2.) Rotary Strikers. They are helicopters on the outside, but they are basically Striker Units. They're equipped with a device that connects the user's legs to the Unit; hence they are powered by the user's magic. The development of Rotary Strikers began in conjunction with helicopters, starting with the first operational Rotary Striker, the Focke-Wulf Fw-61M (M for Magie) by Germany in 1936. This is because Rotary Strikers are always derived from existing helicopter models.**

**The difference between Rotary Strikers and helicopters, beside their power source and Wizard/Witch pilot, is in their designation. In the US, for example, H is the military designation for helicopter, as for Rotary Striker, RS. More example, we have the Apache attack helicopter:**

**-Helicopter designation: AH-64 **

**-Rotary Striker version of it: ARS-64**

**The advantage of Rotary Strikers above regular helicopter is that the magic diverted into the Unit from the pilots enhanced its ability to perform tasks. ARS-64 will always have a better firepower capacity than the AH-64. This is because the magic drawn from the user to power the Unit is also diverted to the weapons carried by it. **

**Rotary Strikers uses a type of aviation fuel universally called the LMAF (Liquefied Magic Aviation Fuel). This liquid is inactive when not in contact with a magic source. However, when exposed to magic, a chain reaction will happen, resulting in the liquid amplifying the amount of magic radiated into it. Types of engine that requires LMAF to run are usually derived form existing engines, but with a slightly different naming.**

**3.) Miniature Rotary Strikers (MRS). Referred to as 'leg helicopters', this is a type of small Rotary Strikers also derived from existing helicopters. The size of them is just like Strikers derived from aircrafts; usually slightly bigger than the user, but no more than that. **

**There are three main parts of a Miniature Rotary Striker, the leg piece, the back piece, and the headpiece. The leg piece is where the user inserts the both of their legs. The back piece keeps the user back straight. That's where the magic engines are. The headpiece is a fixed part, keeping the user's head from getting chopped by the magical blade manifesting from the back piece. The joint between the leg piece and the back piece are flexible, however.**

**The first Rotary Striker is developed in conjunction with the development of miniaturization technology. The first operational MRS is the AMRS-1 Cobra, derived from the AH-1 Cobra attack helicopter in the year of 1967. **

**Maybe some of you are wondering, why there have to be Rotary Strikers and Miniature Rotary Strikers? Why not just use MRS? The answer is, MRS is personal. Only one, carrying only them, pilots them, while the Rotary Striker retains their original function. **

**One example, let's compare the CRS-47 Chinook with the CMRS-47 Chinook HLU. CMRS-47 Chinook HLU (Heavy Lift Unit) can carry perform weight-lifting tasks such as airlifting ammo containers and supply crates held by its user. The CRS-74 can, however lift much more weight than it, due to its size. The CRS-47 Chinook still has its troop carrying capacity of 33-55 from the CH-47, while the CMRS-47 only carries its user. Rotary Strikers and Miniature Rotary Strikers complimented each other, and they are both needed by the military on the battlefield.**

**That's a lot of lessons to begin with, isn't it? Okay, without further ado, let's get it started! This fic will center mostly on the so-called 'Black Strikers', both those derived from aircrafts, and, rotary wings developed at Area 51. Focusing on a group of advanced secret Rotary Strikers and the experience of their Wizard pilots, which is employed by the CIA Special Activity Division's Special Operations Group's Air Branch when they are faced with the reality that they've been sent to a different reality than theirs. Have a good one!**

_PROLOGUE

WENDIGO

2205 Hours, Tonopah Test Range

Restricted Airspace 4809

The United States

_It has to be cold as hell outside;_ Special Agent Colter Mason thought as he is looking down at the portion of the desert he is flying above right now. Fields of sand are visible below him, though they weren't as distracting as the moon. The light of the night coming from the lunar object is not an easy thing to ignore. He found himself staring at it, along with the stars alongside it. The tranquil situation of the night almost made him forgot that he is to tear it apart within the next few minutes.

It also made him forgot that he wasn't flying alone.

"Hey, Pilot, you copy? Turn left to heading 0-3-8." a voice called him.

"Oh, yeah," he replied to his co-pilot Field Agent Andrew Miller, who was just a few feet on his back. He gazed away from the dozens of instrument panels surrounding him and paid attention to his leg, and a heading indicator in front of him.

Though quite hidden in his flight suit and flight helmet, a pair of animal ears and a tail manifested in him. His legs are inserted through a pair of cylinders, connecting him to his vehicle, a Rotary Striker Unit apparently.

Flying low and fast, the CIA Special Operations Group Air Branch Wizard Pilot was inside the cockpit of a RAH-70 twin-seated Attack Rotary Striker, the biggest hit in the Agency's series of hi-tech asset since the secretive U2R Striker model. The designation "H", for helicopter was used when it should've been "RS", for Rotary Striker, a form of counter-intelligence to protect its secrecy.

It was colored black with radar-absorbent paint; the substance was aimed to assist it to hide its radar cross-section in addition to its usage of harsh angles and faceted-shapes in its lifting body fuselage.

The rigid composite main rotor blades utilizing MVR technology on the RAH-70 were configured in a coaxial design, with its two five-blades pair of rotors stacked above one another. The tip of each of the ten blades was shaped unusually, with a double-edge design that allows it to minimize its BVI. In addition, the space between each blade weren't even, helping in further reducing acoustic signatures.

The Advancing Blade Concept implemented on its rotor system enables it to travel as fast as its LHTEC M-800 Magic Turboshaft allows, without the interruption of that of helicopters with a single main rotor blade system.

The most peculiar feature on this cutting-edge Rotary Striker Unit was, however, its secondary propulsion system. On the end of its tail boom is a gaping rectangular hole with serrations along its edges. It was an exhaust for its single General Magic M404 Magic Turbofan complimentary engine, which was able to top its already high speed.

Located before the exhaust for its turbofan, attached on its tail boom is an inverted ruddervators, a replacement for tail that allows the Rotary Striker to pace the agility of an airplane, or even another Jet Striker, increasing its maneuverability while negating the need for wings as the apparatus is, as the name suggests, rudders and elevators combined together.

In a short sentence, the Lockheed Martin Skunk Works-Sikorsky RAH-70, or unofficially had coined the nickname 'Wendigo', is currently the most advanced Rotary Striker, should it be declassified.

"Heading 0-3-8 confirmed. ETA to firing range, with our speed is approximately five minutes. Get ready for some targets, Miller."

"Roger. Activating the M-TADS as soon as we're on range."

Earlier today, he had been tasked with flying the bird on some unusual night sortie. Unusual, because as long as the time span is when he had been recruited by the Agency's Air Branch, stationed at the so-called Area 51, saw the Wendigo for the first time, and been appointed the test pilot for it for about ten months, this was the first time he had been sent off to live-fire the weapon it carries.

Having turned the Rotary Striker to the correct direction, he took a moment to glance at the Wendigo flight instrument panels. He suddenly remembered all the time he thought it was pointless for the CIA to train ex-USMC Aviation _airdale _like him in an Army RAH-66 Commanche regular helicopter simulator. The unit was cancelled, why did they waste so much money on him?

That is, until he noticed that they stole the majority of its LCD configuration from it. It was then when he realized that the Commanche wasn't really cancelled, but instead deemed unnecessary as it was built as proof-of-concept for the technology used aboard Wendigo.

He paid attention again to the view ahead of the windshield of the Rotary Striker. Amidst the cover of the night he could, in the middle of the desert landscape riddled with bomb craters and vehicle wrecks, is a small village. It was supposedly a simulated terrorist compound.

The houses inside the town were actually constructed to exact traditional houses in Afghanistan, the area the Unit is aimed to operate at. Inside the village were also unused trucks and sedans, either lying in its streets or just parked inside one of those buildings.

Mason thumbed on the VHF radio button on the flight panel and spoke to the microphone on his helmet again, but this time not to his co-pilot. He was contacting the ATC of Tonopah Air Force Base, the installation responsible for operations inside the Test and Training Range.

He had been previously briefed that besides the base personnel supervising the live-firing test of the Rotary Striker, there will also be CIA supervisors from the National Clandestine Service watching live feeds from their headquarter at Langley, the George Bush Center for Intelligence. He certainly don't want to make the Air Branch he serves in looks bad in the most advanced Rotary Striker Unit of today.

"Tonopah Tower, this is Wendigo 0-1. We have eyes on Range 90. Requesting instructions and clearance to fire."

"_Wendigo 0-1, Tower. Proceed to destroy all houses and vehicle inside the village marked by IR panels. Your primary is marked in one of the house in there by a targeting chip. You should be able to pick it up now. Refrain from destroying the rest of the house if you got the primary target first and RTB. Cease all communication until end of the mission. You're cleared hot."_

"We're cleared, Miller. Safeties off on the guns." he ordered at his co-pilot.

Field Agent Andrew Miller did as he is told. He activated the M-TADS aboard the RAH-70, using its thermal imaging camera. It was slightly different than its own kin that is installed on the AH-64 regular as it was buried inside the Striker's nose. The targeted village quickly appears on one of the two LCD on his front as stacks of white lines differentiated thermally from the black image of the desert sand, along with a cross on the center of the display.

By pressing another button on the left side of the LCD displaying the thermal imaging, he also activated another thing, a TGS protracting from under the RAH-70's chin.

The armament subsystem, also derived from the 'cancelled' RAH-66 consists of an XM301 Gatling rotary cannon, which were developed under black funds by the CIA's Directorate of Science and Technology, deeming its 20mm bullet dispersion of only 2.2 milliradians is a must-install for the Wendigo.

Mason, having the same two-LCD on his flight panel, is seeing at the same display his co-pilot is, only paying attention to a set of different information.

On the top of the screen is a linear compass, displaying the heading of the Unit, pointing at the number 038.

The onboard targeting system, having identified numerous signatures inside the village has started marking them on-screen with yellow writings below the image, designating the vehicles as WHL, for wheeled and the houses as BLD, or buildings. The system was further assisted by Mason's Three Dimensional Understanding capability.

On the bottom of the screen is another set of writing. On the right is the airspeed the Striker is currently cruising at, showing the number 150 KT, or knots, while on the left is the Striker's height above ground at 100FT, or feet.

The right LCD was displaying something completely different. It was a digital moving map used to pinpoint everything manmade or natural on the ground below the Striker. It also serves as a tactical situation display to the Striker, able to confer with the onboard Identification Friend or Foe (IFF) system, recognizing friendly units and tracking their movement.

"Miller, you sure you're going to be able to hit those target at this speed, or do I need to slow down?"

"Yeah, would favored it of you put her into hover and let me shoot them like normal people." he answered jokingly. "Put her to 50 knots, will you?"

"WILCO, buddy." Mason said as he used the single joystick on his right to slow the Striker's speed. The airspeed indicator's number started dropping as the Magic Turboshaft sucking up magic from the user is giving less power to the Rotary Wing Striker. Another one of the invention 'stolen' from the Commanche, the Hands On Grip (HOG) control enabled the pilot of the Wendigo to fly the lifting body with only one hand.

The RAH-70 was getting closer to the village as it maintains a constant airspeed of 50 knots, by the control of its pilot., while lowering its altitude. Under the cover of the night, and its acoustic inaudibility due to the soundproofing of its Magic Turboshaft and the shaping of the rotor blade tip, its arrival was with little warning. If it were to be used on a scenario against real terrorist, the only warning the Taliban would have is visually by its black outlines, not matching the plenty of stars of the night sky.

Miller pressed a button on the border of his M-TADS LCD that says "SLAVE". He slaved the system onto his Helmet Mounted Display, and soon the movement of the Turreted Gun System was following the directions of his head, the XM301 gun pointing to anything his retina is looking at.

And he had his eyes locked on one of the house on the simulated terrorist compound, ready to light the fires.

"Locked on." he reported, flicking a cover on the top of his joystick, uncovering a red button, the trigger for the Gatling cannon.

"Fire guns." Mason ordered.

"Firing."

Hails of PGU-28/B 20mm armor-piercing high explosive incendiary came out of the 301's barrel at the rate of 750 rounds per minute. They were loaded for the live-firing exercise tonight because of their high velocity, and thus, high hit ratio. The rounds weren't equipped with tracers, so they didn't leave a visible burning light when they were out of the Gatling cannon. The magic of both the user aboard the Wendigo is infused in them, thus increasing their power significantly.

Miller kept guiding the rounds to their target accurately as he kept his eyes and head looking at the houses below flashing white because of the IR marks placed on them. He was careful not to hit the houses that were not marked.

The houses that was pointed at by the RAH-70's cannon when it fired were bombarded with the rounds coming from the Rotary Striker's chin and blew off puffs of smoke on the sides which they are hit, followed by an explosion that resulted from the incendiary nature of the rounds itself and barrels of gasoline placed inside the houses. The explosions that enlighten the night are the sign that the rounds managed to hit their targets and the Rotary Striker doesn't need to perform another run on it.

The bright flame produced by the explosion slightly reveals the appearance of the Wendigo. It also lightens the cockpit a bit as the Rotary Striker flew by, finishing its first pass along the mockup terrorist compound. Mason looked back to see all the fire and towers of smoke coming from houses and vehicles his co-pilot managed to destroy.

"I count ten explosions. Good work, Miller!" Mason complimented.

"Thanks, but not yet. Haven't detected the chip yet. Also missed a few spot there." Miller reported.

"Okay, I'll bring her around and hover. Let's try what we got on the I-RAMS."

"Four Hellfire and two Scorpion. I'll use the Scorpion on the primary. Gotta make it quick, Special Agent."

Mason got the RAH-70 to turn left while maintaining his current airspeed by pushing the joystick of it left. The Rotary Striker continued to change its direction, heading back into the village. Its onboard digital attitude indicator tilted to the left as it banked to that direction. Mason didn't stop pushing on the joystick until the village is in the windshield of his cockpit again.

Once the RAH-70 had re-aligned itself with the village, Mason puts the bird onto hover. Miller pressed a button on the far right of his right LCD, with the indicator above it saying "I-RAMS".

The Integrated Retractable Munitions System bay on the belly of the Rotary Striker unit opened, revealing the wider range of armament stored inside its belly. Unfortunately, by doing this move the stealth capacities of Wendigo is reduced, making both of its operators have to act quickly once the act is performed.

"Paint that thing, come on." Miller urged his pilot, who quickly uses the M-TADS on the nose of the Striker. The device fired a beam of laser onto the house his co-pilot had his eyes on, which will then be used as a reference for the AGM-114's semi-active laser homing guidance system to help the air-to-ground missile find its way to its target.

Miller locked the AGM-114 Hellfire missile onboard via the M-TADS to the one of the house marked with IR panels. He placed the aiming cross; visible in his HMD to the house that is now marked with a box, and writing below it that says 'BLD-7'.

"Got it on my sight." he said as he placed his hand on his joystick's missile firing button.

But unfortunately, a notification appeared in the M-TADS display; the word "BACK SCATTER", followed by a diagonal cross overlapping the aiming cross.

"Hold fire, hold fire." Mason ordered at his co-pilot. The laser beam he had fired to the house is currently reflected by atmospheric particles, rendering it useless to further guide the missile. A quick prediction he did on his head would blame the dust kicking up below him as a cause.

"Miller, we're going to have to move into a new position. Standby."

_Damn backscatter_, Miller cursed inside. He waited as Mason stopped his designation of the house on the village and changed location, once again pushing the Rotary Striker's control joystick forward, making it pitched its nose down before moving forward.

But the pair of green antenna appearing through his helmet all the sudden turned red. He realized that his Electric Wave Tracking magic capacity, amplified by the radar aboard the Wendigo had managed to locate the main targeting chip inside one of the house. The chip is the same one with the types of chips used by the Agency to increase accuracy in their drone attacks. It was the simulated targeted killing subject in the firing range.

_Thank you, back scatter!_

"I got the targeting chip, Mason!" he reported as his co-pilot. "Building number twenty!" he asked while moving the M-TADS thermal camera and places the aiming cross on the house he meant, marked as BLD-20.

"Alright, I see it. Let's use the Scorpion on it."

The Wendigo increased its altitude slightly, in order to get an unblocked view of the target from above. Once the entire village was visible in an oblique angle from the M-TADS field of view, Miller chose another set of weapon in the I-RAMS bay.

The Scorpion SSW carried onboard is a small missile made by Lockheed Martin utilized by the Agency to decrease collateral damage on their drone attacks. The Wendigo, although is not the weapon's acknowledged launch platform, is also capable of carrying and firing it beside the MQ-1 Predator drones used by the Agency. It was now locked on towards the house.

"Scorpion locks on, and, firing."

The small missile were launched off the open belly of the Rotary Striker, its folded wing unfolded itself, followed by its forward movement towards the targeted house. The shortwave infrared signature emitted by the chip guided the Scorpion precisely to its target. This time, the Wendigo managed to destroy its designated target. The house was blown to pieces as the small missiles lands on it. It did not damage any houses nearby that weren't marked with IR panels.

"Ow!" Miller said in excitement. "That is spot on!

"Hell yeah!" his pilot joined him, chuckling.

They were both amazed at the accuracy of that thing, since it was new for them. They haven't got a chance to fire weapons made especially for drones from a Rotary Striker, and it is quite the reason to be surprised.

"Alright, that's the last." Miller informed at his co-pilot. "Let's get back home."

"Gladly." Mason replied, pushing the control joystick forward, making the Wendigo move forward, increases altitude and leaving the test range.

"Tonopah Tower, Wendigo 0-1. Objective completed. BDA to follow, the primary target plus ten enemy infrastructures along with numerous vehicles are destroyed. We are RTB to Groom Lake, how copy?"

"_Solid copy, 0-1. Proceed to heading 0-8-5 to Groom Lake. Last transmission, have a good one."_

"0-1 out."

"Hey, Special Agent." Miller talked to his pilot. "You imagine what this thing would do in Afghanistan?"

It was silent for a bit before he answered.

"We could've used this." Mason answered, his tone becoming flat with a hint of sorrow.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's okay, Miller." he replied. "Hey, want to try the turbofan? Let's top this thing on our way back."

Miller thought for a bit. Activating the turbofan and go to full speed? This is the second sortie they had of the Unit, after its maiden flight three months ago. This was not theirs.

Their original Wendigo, the one with a different serial number, one of all three RAH-70 already completed was taken by In-Q-Tel, a CIA-funded company which purpose was to develop technology for the Agency's use. The only information they had was that their Wendigo is to be upgraded with, certain 'enhanced surveillance technology'.

And so, if anything happens to the one they're riding right now, it's on them.

"Maybe it's a bad idea." He said, yet not admitting that he's also in for it.

"Come to think of it, nobody has ever tested this Unit's speed to its full potential, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Miller finally caved in. "Want to be the first?"

"That's more like it!" his pilot replied excitedly. "What's your MCI status?"

"In the green. We might be able to pull this."

The Wendigo silhouette was visible slightly through the moonlight. It was zooming away from the test range, heading further towards the horizon. The two of its pilots reaches for a button inside the joystick that activates the auxiliary Magic Turbofan on the Rotary Striker. They readied their right hands just beside it. The turbofan's power was adjusted in a similar manner to a factory setting, so that it wouldn't allow the Rotary Striker to go beyond its never-exceed speed.

"Tell me when?" Mason asked his co-pilot.

"Anytime." he replied while looking at the airspeed indicated on the LCD. It was showing 175 KT.

"Okay, here goes nothing!"

Mason pressed the turbofan button and soon, it started giving thrust to the helicopter. A ghostly hum was heard as the Rotary Striker started cruising faster than before. The reduced acoustic signature of the turbofan wasn't compromising its stealth very much as the sound quickly mixes with the howling night wind.

The pressure on both the Rotary Striker's user's chest increases along with the number on its airspeed indicator.

200 knots.

225 knots.

250 knots.

275 knots. The current fastest record of rotary wing vehicles was the XRS-59 ABC Rotary Striker, at 263 knots. Was.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Miller said as he saw the airspeed indicator.

"That's a new record, Field Agent! Let's make some distance in case anyone tries to break it!" Mason replied, pushing the RAH-70 to its limit.

300 knots.

"We're going ballistic, Special Agent!" Miller exclaimed at his co-pilot.

"Turbofan is still going, let's not stop just yet!"

325 knots.

And, 350 knots! The number's addition started slowing down after, and completely stops at 400 knots. The turbofan has stopped increasing its thrust, forbidding the Wendigo to increase its speed more than that.

As the Wendigo reaches its full speed potential, it uses the cover of the night to return to its lair, a remote detachment of the Edwards Air Force Base used by the CIA and the US Air Force, the Nevada Test and Training Range and Groom Lake, commonly recognized as Area 51.

**Notes!**

**Advancing Blade Concept (ABC)**

**-A system consists of two contra-rotating co-axial rotor on a rotary wing. When a rotary wing travels at high speed, the main rotor blades are tilted forward, resulting in it having a retreating side and an advancing side. The retreating side tends to stall and prevented the rotary wing from going any faster. But with the Advancing Blade Concept implemented, the rotary wing gains balance, because each of the rotors, both on the top and the bottom compliments their advancing and retreating sides. **

**Examples of rotary wings using this system would be the Sikorsky S-69, Sikorsky X2, and Kamov series, namely Ka-50 and Ka-52.**

**RTB**

**-Return To Base**

**MCI**

**-Magic Capacity Indicator. A standard instrument in every Rotary Striker measuring the user's magic. **

**Blade Vortex Interaction (BVI)**

**-One of many source of noise from rotary wings. It happens whenever a rotor blade passes close to the vortex resulted from the previous blade.**

**SSW**

**-Small Smart Weapon**

**M-TADS**

**-Modernized Target Acquisition and Designation Sight, combined targeting device and sensors housed together.**

**TGS**

**-Turreted Gun System**

**Milliradian: **

**-A unit of angular measurements. Commonly used in military for calculating size and range of an object from the observer seeing it through a telescopic sight. The term if it is used in a telescopic sight is 'mil-dot'. Also used to determine the accuracy of a weapon.**

**MVR (Manipulated Variable Rotor)**

**-A system developed by Lockheed Martin Skunk Works. Fictional, imagined by me, but based on a real tech called the Active Aeroelastic Wing by Boeing Phantom Works. MVR enables active control of each rotor blade's behavior, so that it could adapt to its maximum potential at any given condition. This is what enabled the Wendigo to go beyond the theoretical speed limit of a rotary wing.**

**IR**

**-Infrared**

**Proof-of-concept**

**-Demonstration of an idea to ensure if it works or not. For example, in our world is the Lockheed Have Blue, an aircraft made to demonstrate the principle of stealth aircraft. The data gathered from test sorties of the Have Blue ended up being useful in development of the F-117 Nighthawk stealth aircraft.**

**Airdale**

**-A US Marine Corps jargon, used to refer to someone who works in the USMC Aviation.**


	2. Bonus Content One

**Hello everyone, Just Another Flying Observer reporting. First of all, I would like to apologize for not updating for quite a long time. Been two months, is it? As I have described in my profile, I can't be expected to be on all the time, yet rest assured, I'm doing my best to continue this fic. I can't also proceed on writing all the time, because the new 2013 Curriculum implemented in my school is putting the weight of the whole Mount Everest on my back. Second, the first chapter of this fic is on its progress, but before we get to that, I have this, well, what do I call it, bonus content? Anyway, this, and the upcoming bonus contents will provide a background overview on the events that lead to the development of the Black Rotary Strikers for the CIA Air Branch in the US. So, go read this, and have a good one!**

**Le Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

In the year of 2005, a series of classified documents, in form of unacknowledged AQ-SAPs emerged on the Internet published by WikiLeaks. The date of the emergence and its source is not specified, however, what intrigues most web conspiracy theorist is its content, released by the Central Intelligence Agency's science and technology development branch.

Although it is not as famous as many other leaking such as the Afghan War documents leak because of its unclear source and credibility issues it is still mentioned as "one that matches the continuation of secretive act of the Agency, and thus, have the possibility to be legitimate", as New York Times describes (2007). The total leak contains ten documents, all written in a complicated programming language, under the name of "TXURL". Debate rages on to whether it is authentic, or just a part of the lot of Internet's hoax.

Yet a few months after the original leak, WikiLeaks user by the name of STEALTHELO99, claiming to be an ex-Agency SCO, manages to decipher six documents via an untold crypt program the user had installed, proclaiming that the user performed a 'backdoor' on an unspecified Agency network and discovered six plaintext matching the leaked documents, confirming the leak's authenticity. The user also confirms that the documents are not in a particular order, and so cannot be grouped according to the time each was released.

After uploading the decrypted documents, STEALTHELO99 unexplainably ceased all activity regarding to his user account. Many WikiLeaks user argues that he either stopped out of his feeling of guilt, or out looking for more information. The most accepted theory until today, though, is that he was forever silenced by the Agency he used to be a part of, since his last post was a promise to reveal his identity further, including the user's real name, and to upload the crypt program he made.

Strangely, the United States Government does not release any statement pertaining to the leak. The CIA's Directorate of Special Capabilities, which oversees the Wizard and Witches operating within the Agency, denies the existence of the user account "STEALTHELO99", and any personnel, in active duty, reserve, or discharged having such WikiLeaks account.

Unlike the previous Afghan War documents leak, the US Justice Department was not considering the use of US Espionage Act of 1917, staying silent regarding the supposed leak. This sparked debate within Internet communities that should the Act be used, it could confirm that a black project is really going on involving the CIA, DARPA, the DoD, and other parties.

It should be remembered that the documents deciphered by STEALTHELO99 is not an exact copy of the original documents. Many of its sentence have been rewritten, resulting in the deciphered text having decreased length, though the user assures that this does not change the meaning of each passage, and the information within. However, STEALTHELO99 has noted that "some details might be missing, and I'm not in the position to recover them, or knowing that they even exists."

The first file on the leak is named "009-346-37364-232311DX". The content is as follows:

* * *

**SECRET/SPECIAL ACCESS REQUIRED-ROAR (S/SAR-ROAR)**

MEMORANDUM FOR: DARPA

From: CIA DIRECTORATE OF SCIENCE & TECHNOLOGY

SUBJECT: ROAR

In conjunction with the latest technological development within the aerospace industries and technology, including low observable methods collected from the MAINSTREET program, and from the demands of a vehicular system to be owned by the agency described in previous dossiers with requirements such as:

**-Pressurized cockpit**

**-A preferable speed of over 500 km/h**

**-Midair refueling accommodation.**

**-A series of sensors installations capable of audio and visual recording.**

**-Active camouflage system rendering it to be invisible from naked eye.**

**-Reduced acoustic signature**

**-A stealthy shape and material for reducing RCS.**

The sender proposed a new initiative to be started, codenamed:

**Rotary Oriented Attack and Reconnaissance **

The goal of this initiative is to produce a new series of low observable rotary wing to be owned by the Central Intelligence Agency's Special Activities Division's Air Branch, for these purposes:

**-Targeted assassination**

**-Surveillance**

**-Clandestine SIGINT gathering**

**-LIENVOY**

**-Infiltrations and exfiltration of agents in the field**

The steps to be done after the handing of these specifications is as follows:

1. The determination of technologies suitable to achieve the requirements.

2. Testing of the technologies using the LCPANES platform.

3. Acquiring of the names of all companies that is capable, and possibly willing to take part in the project of manufacturing ROAR units.

4. Possible blueprints, and facilities capable for prototype construction.

5. Testing and flying of prototypes should be commenced in Dreamland.

Any funds required for the projects will be provided by auxiliary funds provided by LNHARP and ODEARL.

* * *

The second file is named "436-242-46596-230649CC", also referred to as the "Wilson File." This file is the first to feature CIA cryptonyms that are unknown before, referring to the technology used by the supposed 'black striker'. This file is also considered unique because of the opinion of the DARPA personnel who wrote it that is written on the end of the document. The content is as follows:

* * *

**SECRET/SPECIAL ACCESS REQUIRED-WENDIGO (S/SAR-MRDASH)**

MEMORANDOM FOR CIA DIRECTORATE OF SCIENCE & TECHNOLOGY

From: Wilson Moore, DARPA

SUBJECT: MRDASH

Based on the requirements for the ROAR initiative required by the Agency, we have listed down all the technologies and features needed for a rotary-based vehicle to be able to meet the ROAR standards, which are;

1. MRALPHA (Advancing Blade System)

Based on the experimented Advancing Blade Concept incorporated by CATROPE, the main rotor blade on this rotary vehicle will consist of two rigid contra-rotating rotors that have been modified on the blade ends to eliminate BVI and eliminate the possibility that one of the blades will stall and reduce speed.

2. MRBETA (Advanced Armament System)

The armament system will be connected directly to the pilot via a fire control helmet with a mounted display and a double joystick system. The proposed armament system would consist of:

-1 XM301 lightweight Gatling gun

-AIM-92 Air-To-Air Stinger

-AGM-114 Hellfire

-Hydra 70 rockets

3. MRGAMMA (Magic Powered Initiator)

The power needed of the helicopter is too much for a single power source from one turboshaft or one turbofan, so an auxiliary power source will be needed. This system requires a Wizard or a Witch to be physically connected to the helicopter in order for them to be able to properly direct their energy towards it. The energy will be used to run ignition system, power the helicopter's turbofan, replace a few actuators inside the hydraulic systems, enable the helicopter's silent mode, and strengthen the power of the Advanced Armament System via infusing of the magic towards the ammunition.

4. MRDELTA (Visual Camouflage Panel)

For the means of visual concealment, the helicopter will incorporate the newly tested metamaterial construction on its fuselage and rotors. The metamaterial, segmented in sections measured by 'panel', will cloak the helicopter by manipulating paths traversed by light, rendering them invisible to both the naked eye and electromagnetic radiation.

5. MRIOTA (Turbofan)

In order to top the speed over 500 km/h, which is the limit of the Advancing Blade Systems to carry the helicopter, a General Magic F404 turbofan will be installed in the helicopter, which is powered by the pilot's magic. The exhaust duct for the turbofan will be shaped to reduce heat signature, reducing their visibility on thermal-based sensors. An afterburning system is enabled in the turbofan that is to be used on the discretion of the pilot, as it increases radar and acoustic signatures on usage. To counter this, however, the exhaust ducts will be covered in the onboard nitrogen cooling system, reducing the heat signatures considerably during afterburning.

6. MROMICRON (Advanced Intelligence Gathering System)

The AIGS system consists of:

-Onboard computer system enabling access; uploads and downloads to database owned by KUBARK.

-A laser microphone system that detects and picks up acoustic signals to be transformed into electric data, which are stored in a memory card on the helicopter.

-A camera system, other than FLIR and TADS also installed onboard, equipped with digital imaging processing in order to take photos and/or record videos. Data collected will be stored on a memory storage system.

7. MRENIGMA (Silent Mode)

When enabled by the pilot's magic, the coaxial rotors rotation frequency will be increased to 21.000 Hertz, rendering the propellers inaudible to human hearing, as the frequency are too high to be heard. However, this ability counted as draining the pilot's magic, and required nitrogen-based cooling system to prevent overheating.

8. MRUPSILON (Liquid Nitrogen Cooling System)

An array of hoses will acts as the nitrogen vessels for the helicopter, with a Main Cooling Unit located right under the seat of the gunner. This system will be installed to counter the effects of heat from numerous system usages, such as Silent Mode.

* * *

ATTACHMENTS

"_I think this thing should be named Wendigo. You know, because it's like the monster itself! Because you said you were going to use it for targeted assassination? The legend of the Wendigo tells that whenever a guy eats human flesh, he will continue to satisfy his appetite to the point he will turn into the Wendigo itself. With the name, well, I hope that whenever this helicopter does its job properly, the pilot could, well, not turn into a cannibalistic demon, but at least prevent a man from turning into one who satisfies his hunger by suicide bombing."_

* * *

**Notes! **

**AQ-SAP: Acquisition Special Access Program, a security protocols that protects the research, development, testing, modification, and evaluation or procurement of new systems.**

**Backdoor: A way of bypassing normal authentication procedure in a computer system.**

**CIA Cryptonym: Codenames used by the Agency to refer to projects, operations, persons, etc. There are a few cryptonym in these two files:**

**-CATROPE: Fictional cryptonym, refers to the XH-59 ABC helicopter/XRS-59 ABC Rotary Striker.**

**-KUBARK: CIA Headquarters Langley.**

**-LNHARP: The United States Government**

**-LCPANES: Still unidentified. But in this universe, it refers to the testbed for the technologies used by the Wendigo, which is the RAH-66 Commanche (prologue)**

**-LIENVOY: Wiretap**

**-ODEARL: US Department of Defense**

**Dreamland: Other name for Area 51. **

**SCO: Special Capabilities Officer, a formal phrase used to refer Wizards and Witches working for the Agency.**

**MAINSTREET: In this universe, an ARPA project aimed to modify 2 ORS-6A Cayuse Rotary Strikers for a covert wire tapping operation in 1972. The result is two black helicopters dubbed the Hughes 500P, P for "penetrator", and nicknamed "The Quiet One".**

**Haha, "Penetrator"...**

**Anyway, the technologies incorporated includes a scissor-style tail rotor blades similar to the AH-64's and ARS-64's, added fifth rotor blade, reshaped rotor blade tips, added FLIR for night flight, modified exhaust sytem, SU-50 NVG for the pilots, and other modifications. It was deployed in Laos, in a CIA base called PS-44. After successfully completing its mission on the night of 5-6 December 1972, the modifications were dismantled and the Rotary Strikers was returned to its original form, as Hughes 500W (W for Witches or Wizards).**

**In our universe, it's the same story, only that OH-6A Cayuse helicopters was used instead of a Rotary Striker.**


End file.
